Second Best
by Cook.Bing.Toasted
Summary: I'm tired of being second best to him, Caitlyn. Why aren't I good enough for you anymore?" Naitlyn one-shot X Enjoy X


A/N- Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the major lack of updates over the last 2 months, but I got locked out of my fanfiction account somehow. I have also decided to delete "Seven Sonshine Filled Days" and "Perfect Match", so sorry about that. Ok, this is a Naitlyn oneshot, because they are my new new favourite pairing (Not that I don't love Channy!). Ok, I'll wrap this extremely long A/N up now and get on with the story! X

Disclaimer (Sorry!)- I don't own Camp Rock or any related characters. If you know where I can pick up my very own Nick Jonas, please let me know.

___________________________________________________________________________

Second Best- Naitlyn

Nate Grey sat on the dock, watching as the sun turn the peaceful lake a thousand shades of orange as it disappeared into the night. Alone. He sighed and checked his phone for about the millionth time that evening. Inbox empty, as usual. He had been waiting for Caitlyn for the past forty five minutes. They had met on Nate's first day of camp and had been best friends ever since. He and his brothers had just back from a European tour the week before, and he had wanted to hang out like the old days, but he had been stood up. For the third time that week. She's probably with Cory again, he thought. Cory was Caitlyn's boyfriends, and the topic of most conversations he had with her. Not that they many conversations anymore, what with her spending so much time with Mr. Perfect. Nate had been in love with Caitlyn for over a year, and he couldn't help but be jealous. He hadn't even met the guy yet, but he knew that Caitlyn could do much better than that creep.

After another ten minutes, Nate decided to give up and go back to his cabin. If she was coming, she would've been here by now, he said to himself. As he was getting up, he heard someone call his name from the top of the bank. He turned around and saw Caitlyn waving her hands frantically in his direction, try to get his attention. He sighed heavily, and started to make his way over to his so-called best friend, who was currently making a total idiot out of herself in front of the entire camp. Not that she would care, he thought.

"Nate! I am so sorry I'm late. You see, I was with Cory and-" She started to ramble but Nate cut her off. To say he was angry was an understatement. And to make it worse, he was heartbroken, too.

"Look, I don't want to hear some lame excuse about how you were too busy sucking face with Mr. Incredible and completely forgot about my existence. I'm tired of being second best to him, Caitlyn. Why aren't I good enough for you anymore? You've known me half of your life, and suddenly he comes along and you state avoiding me. All I wanted was to hang out with you after not seeing you for months, and you can't even be bothered to show up. " There was shock written all over her face from his sudden outburst. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I thought we were best friends, but I was obviously wrong. This is the third time you've forgotten about me since I got back from tour. Do you even care how that makes me feel? Did you even notice I was gone? I guess not" Nate didn't even give her time to answer as he turned his back and stormed off in the direction of his cabin. He could hear his name being called, but he was too hurt to care. He just wanted to be alone.

---

The next day, Nate lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He was beginning to regret yelling at Caitlyn the evening before and he was starting to think that he should have listened to her side of the story. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. He threw off the covers and dragged himself over to the door, unaware of the fact that he was only wearing a pair of boxers. He opened the cabin door to reveal Caitlyn staring frantically back at him.

"Oh my god, Nate, I'm so sorry! If you just give me five minutes to explain why I've been acting so distant, I can make it all up to you. I promise!" It was obvious that she had been crying. Her face was red and blotchy, her wavy hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing grey sweatpants and a hoodie that Nate was certain belonged to him. Most people would think she looked a right state (*Ahem*CORY*Ahem*), but to him she had never looked so beautiful.

He stepped back from the door, allowing her to enter. Shane was out with Mitchie and Jason was bird-watching with Ella, so they were alone. She walked past him and sat on the end of his bed, pulling his arm as an invitation for him to join her.

"You see, the reason I was so late last night was because I went to break up with Cory-" She started to explain, but again, Nate managed to cut her off.

"Wait, you broke up with him? Why?" His mood suddenly shot up. That means I might have a chance with her, he said to himself.

"I'm in love with someone else, and I didn't think it was fair to lead him on knowing we didn't feel the same way" She went on, answering Nate's question as she did. Nate's mood once again dropped. Great, another guy.

"And for standing me up and practically avoiding me all week?" He questioned, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Well, that was the other reason I broke up with Cory. He didn't like me hanging out with you so much so he kinda banned me from seeing you. He threatened to lay into you if I spoke to you. I was only avoiding you for your own protection. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, because I would never do that intentionally" She stared into his big brown eyes and he knew she was telling the truth.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I should've listened to your side of the story before going all diva crazy on you. God, I'm turning into Shane" She started to giggle at the last part, causing him to laugh too. Suddenly, she launched herself at him, engulfing him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her in return, smiling into her hair.

"So, who's this guy you're in love with then?" Nate asked after reluctantly pulling away from the embrace.

"Do you really want to know?" She lowered her voice, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Yes. And you have to tell me, because I am your best friend in the whole world" He grinned, causing her to giggle again. Oh, how he loved her giggle.

She muttered something inaudible, blushing a deeper shade of scarlet.

"Sorry, you're going to speak louder. I'm not Edward Cullen and I can't read your mind"

"It's you" She whispered. As soon as he heard the two words he had been wishing for, he cradled her face in his hands and crashed his lips onto hers. She automatically brought her hands up from her side, resting one against his bare chest and the other on his shoulder. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entry. She accepted, parting her lips slightly, allowing him to slip his tongue inside her mouth. He lay her down on the bed, and started a heavy make-out session. When oxygen became necessary, He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too. I always have" He breathed, bringing his lips dangerously close to hers.

"You'll never be second best, Nate. Remember that" She whispered before closing the gap between them.

___________________________________________________________________________

Liked? Hated? Please, guys, review. If you do, You will get a virtual cupcake  Who could argue with that? No-one, that's who. I think I'm going to do another Naitlyn, but only if you guys thought this went well.

Love x


End file.
